Nouvelle Famille
by KnightwalkerMako
Summary: Luffy sait ce qu'il veut: être le Roi des Pirates. Mais tout roi a besoin d'une reine. C'est donc l'histoire de cette nouvelle aventure. Des nouveaux amis, même ennemies, des nouveaux amours et une nouvelle famille qui s'aggrendira. C'est la premiere histoire que j'ecrit, donc... vous avez compris
1. Chapter 1

Dés leur arrivé dans le nouveau monde, l'équipage au chapeau s'est mit a dos un groupe de chasseurs de primes commande par un très jeune garçon.

L'équipage se trouvait au centre de leur cachète et se battaient pour pouvoir en sortir. Au milieu de cette bataille se trouvait un garçon avec deux hommes a ses côtés, comme s'ils étaient ces gardes du corps, ce garçon avait un étrange sourire sur le visage. L'équipage essayait donc des sortir de c et endroit, c'était un vrai labyrinthe !

….: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… !

Une fille tombait du toit et atterrit droit sur Zoro et après s'être évanouie.

Zoro : C'est quoi ça !?

Sanji : Une jolie mademoiselle !

Luffy : On y va ! On doit trouver une sortie !

Zoro : On la laisse ici ?

Luffy : Emmène-la.

La seule porte qui avait pour sortir de la pièce se fermait avec un mur de pierre. Ils courraient tous pour la sortie, Luffy était derrière quand la porte se referma.

Luffy : On a échappé belle.

Ussop : Il est ton chapeau Luffy?

Luffy : Eeh ? Aaahhh! Mon chapeau !

… : C'est ça que tu cherche.-dit la fille avec le chapeau de Luffy sur la main.

Luffy : Muchi !(Chapeau) merci, merci !

… : De rien.

Nami : T'est qui toi ?

… : Je m'appelle Makoto, Makoto Knightwalker.

Zoro : T'es la fille de tout a l'heure non ?

Lilian : Oui

Robin : Par hasard tu ne saurais pas ou se trouve la sortie ?

Lilian : En effet oui, je sais. Je pourrais vous accompagner si vous voulais.

Ussop : Pourquoi tu nous aide vous ne voulaient pas nous capturer ?

Lilian : Mais non, moi je ne suis pas avec eux ils moi emmenée ici pour me faire marier leur petit maitre.

Nami : « Petit maitre » ?

Lilian : Parce que leur maitre c'est le petit garçon qui était là à l' instant.

Sanji : Quoi?! Ce gamin ?!

Lilian : Oui, bien sûr, je pensais que vous le saviez déjà.

Luffy : Peut importe. Maintenant tu viens avec nous, donc le mariage est annulé !

Franky : Ce n'est pas tout mais on devrait se dépêcher avant que d'autres arrivent.

Et ils partirent. Mais quand ils s'approchaient de la sortie un énorme vague surgie de nulle part les sépara. Ils partirent sur trois chemins différents. Et ils se séparaient en 3 groupes : Luffy/Lilian/Brook, Nami/Sanji/ Franky, Robin/Chopper/Zoro/ Ussop.

TO BE CONTINUATED…


	2. Chapter 2

(Résumé )

L'équipage est séparé en trois groupes : Luffy/Makoto/Brook, Nami/Sanji/Franky, Robin/Zoro/Ussop/Chopper.

(Fin de Résume)

Du côté de Luffy :

Luffy : Haha, c'est de l'eau de mer

Makoto : Je me sens faible, ha…ha…ha

Brook : Toi aussi t'a mangée un fruit du démon Makoto-san ?

Makoto : Oui. Le fruit de l'air, je peux me transformer et contrôler l'air qui m'entoure

Luffy : Cool. Alors t'es un logia ?

Makoto : Ouais, c'est ça.

Luffy : Et comment on fait pour trouver les autres ?

Brook : S'on allait vers la sortie, peut être qu'on les trouvera là bas.

Makoto: T'as raison. On y va.

Brook : Makoto-san. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

Makoto: Oui.

Brook : Auriez vous l'amabilité de me montres vous sous vêtements.

Makoto: JAMAIS !

:BAM:

Luffy : Hihihihi vous êtes vraiment drôles ! Et Makoto, est ce que tu veux rejoindre notre équipage ?

Makoto : Avec plaisir ! :)

Luffy/Brook : Ouais !

Du côté de Nami :

Franky : Super, on est perdus.

Sanji : T'inquiète pas Nami chérie je te protégerais peut importe ce que nous arrivera !

Nami :Ouais,ouais , merci Sanji. Franky ?

Franky : Ouais ?

Nami : Tu ne pourrais pas nous créer un chemin a travers ces murs, comme ça on sortira d'ici plus vite, non ?

Franky : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Nami : On y va.

Et ils sont partis vers la mer a travers le chemin créer par Franky.

Du côté de Robin :

Ussop : Attention Zoro ! Si tu te perds c'est impossible que t'arrive a trouver la sortir.

Zoro : Ferma-la ! Je sais très bien où je vais.

Dés la seconde où Zoro finit cette phrase il senti une main prendre la sienne. C'était Robin.

Robin : Comme ça tu ne te perdras pas.

Zoro : Non, c'est je ne me perdrais pas, promis.*embarrasse*

Ussop/Chopper :Ooohhhhhh

Ussop : Il y a quelque chose dans l'air..

Zoro : Quoi !?

Ussop : ça doit être rien, j'ai du me tromper

Robin : Fufufu :)

… : FRANKY BEAM !

Zoro : C'est quoi ça !

Franky : SUPER !

Nami : Dépêchez vous les mecs !

Chopper : C'est Nami et les autres !

Sanji : C'est bien Franky, je crois voir la mer d'ici. Si on arrive à sortir d'ici c'est grâce a ton idée magnifique Nami chérie !

Nami : Mais on doit se dépêcher, cette attaque a du attirer l'attention de nos ennemies. Hum ? Robin !

Robin : Alors vous êtes là.

Ussop : Mais où sont Luffy, Brook et Makoto ?

Nami : Ils doivent être quelque par vers la sortie.

Chopper : Alors on devait y aller nous aussi.

Sanji : C'est vraie ça, on y va

Ils continuèrent a courir, et quand ils étaient a quelques pas de la sortie les chasseurs de primes arrivèrent et leurs coupaient la sortie.

Zoro : Je crois qu'on va devoir continuer a ce battre.

… : MOULAIN DE VENT !

Et une grande tornade apparue de nulle part. Le plus bizarre, c'est que cette tornade tournait parallèlement au sol (à l'horizontal quoi). C'était Makoto que l'avait créé avec ces pouvoirs.

Makoto: Salut les gars.

Chopper : Makoto ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Lilian : Oui j'ai mangé u fruit du démon.

Brook : Et maintenant elle fait partie de notre équipage.

Luffy: Une autre file nous a rejoints.

Robin : Une fille ?*je ne me rappelé pas d'avoir entendu Luffy parler d'une de ses amies entant que fille*

Sanji : Ouais ! Une autre jolie demoiselle !

Nami : Oui … je suis contente pour toi Sanji…

Sanji : Oh, mais ne t'inquiété pas Nami-chan ! J'en ai d'yeux que pour toi !

Luffy : On y va, je vois le Sunny

Mais devant eux ce dressait un silhouette…

Victor (le petit maitre): Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire…

TO BE CONTINUETED…


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 : La fin des chasseurs de primes

(Résumé):

L'équipage au chapeau de paille s'est trouvé dans la cachète d'un groupe de chasseurs de primes où ils on fait la connaissance d'une fille, Makoto, qui était devenue leur camarade.

Quand ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de ce fort, qui se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt, un dernier obstacle apparu pour les empêcher de s'échapper...

(Fin de résumé)

Victor(le petit maître): Attrapez les tous! Mais ne touchez pas à cette fille.

Dit Victor en pointant le doit vers Makoto. Et juste après un groupe composé d'une centaine de marines apparut pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. Et pour couroner le tout, 3 navires de guerre de la Marine emmenaient le Thousand Sunny.

Robin : Taichou-san (capitaine).

Luffy : Hm?

Robin : Moi, Chopper et la fine lame, on va s'occuper du Sunny.

Luffy : D'accord. Je vous laisse vous en occuper, on se retrouvera après !

Nami : J'y vais aussi Luffy. Enfin de comptes je suis la navigatrice et on pourra avoir besoin de moi pour faire des maneuvres pour les échapper.

Chopper: Mais comment on fait pour y aller?

Robin: Je m'en occupe. MIL FLEUR - GIGANTO MANO(main géante)!

Et une main géante apparue et les projeta sur le Sunny.

Zoro: Que la fête commence!..

Chopper: On y va!

Zoro et Robin prenaient chaqu'un un navire de guerre laissant Nami et Chopper charges de couper le lien entre le Sunny et le dernier navire. Le combat fut facil pour les 4 pirates, car après ses 2 années d'entrainement ils s'étaient ameillorer au combat, ils n'avaient que des légères égratignures, mais Robin avait été touchée par une balle à la jambe droite.

Zoro: Je vois que t'en a finit avec tous.

Robin: Hhm? Fine lame, c'est toi. Par ta présence ici, j'en doute que toi aussi t'a finit.

Zoro: Oui. C'est quoi ça?! T'a la jambe en sang!

Robin: +en regardant sa jambe+C'est rien. Je vais voir Chopper vite fait et il s'occupera de ça en un rien de temps.

Alors Zoro la pris dans ces bras pour l'emmener sur le Thousand Sunny.

Robin: Ma... Mais Kenshi-san qu'est ce que tu fait?!+embarrassée+

Zoro: Bah je t'emmene voir Chopper. T'arrive pas a marcher correctement, je me trompe?

Robin: ...Non.. Tu ne te trompe pas...

Pour la mettre "plus alaise" Zoro changea de position, en la prenant par la taille et la posant sur son épaule.

Zoro: C'est meilleur comme ca?

Robin:+toujour embarrassée+

Zoro: Laisse tomber. Maintenant depêchons nous d'aller sur le bateau on a besoin de te faire soigner.

Robin: D'accord… En faite, merci Zoro.

Zoro: Heuhm? De rien.+embarrassé+ *Elle a dit mon nom!*

Arrivés sur le Sunny, Chopper vu la blessure de Robin et courru vers elle pour la soigner.

Chopper: Dans une heure un peut près tu ne sentira plus rien. Si t'avait attendu plus de temps pour venir me voir, ta blessure aurait put s'infecter.

Robin: Si la fine lame n'avait pas insister pour qu'on vienne ici ça serait sans doute trop tard pour ma petite jambe. :)

Zoro:*Petite? Vraiment?! Mais ta vue la taille de ses jambes?! Si longues.. Et belles et.. *

Nami: Alors?

Zoro:+surprit+ Alors quoi?!

Nami: Quand est ce que tu va te decider a lui dire que tu l'aime?

Zoro: Quoi?! Mais.. Mais c'est n'importe quoi! De toute façon on ne devait pas aller chercher Luffy?+embarrassé/confus+

Nami: Ah, oui! On se bouge les gars! Tu t'échappe cette fois, mais on en reparlera.

Et ils partirent retrouver Luffy et les autres. Entre temps du côté de Luffy:

Sanji: Hé! Le gamin, attend!

Victor: Non, je suis desolé! Ne me faites pas de mal! *mais comment ils ont fait pour battre tous ses marines si facilement? Ils doivent une espèce de monstres*

Luffy: Mais arrête toi!

Brook: Je suis essouflé. Même si je n'ai pas de poumons yohohohohoh!

Sanji: Ça suffix - BLUE WALK!

Sanji dépassa Victor et l'arrêta un peu plus en avant. Et c'est a ce moment qu'ils remarquearent quelque chose.

Sanji: Tu pleure?! Mais t'a quel âge pour pleurer comme ça?

Victor: Je n'ai que 10 ans!

Ussop: T'a 10 ans et tu pleure pour rien.

Victor: C'est pas ma faute si vous etes des pirates sanguineres qui ont l'intention de me tuer!

Ussop: Et c'est pas notre faute si tu fait emprisonner des personnes 2x plus vielles que toi, pour les oubliger a marier un gamin! En faite, t'a quel âge Makoto?

Makoto: Moi j'ai 19 ans.

Luffy/Ussop: Moi aussi!

Nami: Hee! Luffy, dêpechez vous d'embarquer! Dit Nami au loin.

Luffy: On arrive! Makoto, on va chercher tes affaires et après on partira pour une autre île.

Victor: Et moi alors?! Comment je fait?

Ussop: Bah toi,tu reste la bien sagement a jouer aux chasseurs de primes.

Victor: Mais j'ai perdu les clefs du coffre...

Nami: +a coté d'eux+"Coffre"?!$_$

Tous: *Comment elle a fait pour arriver ici si vite?...*

Victor: Le coffre au trésor. Les pirates que j'attrape on tous une grande prime.

Franky: Qu'est ce ca a a voir avec notre depart?

Victor: Vu que je n'ai pas les clefs, mes hommes on dut la trouver et voler tout mon trésor. Et sans le trésor je n'ai pas de quoi vivre.

Brook: Ça veux dire que tous ces hommes étaient des pirates?

Victor: C'est exacte. T'a pas de cerveau mais t'es toujours inteligent le squelette.

Brook: Qu'est que tu veux dire..! Ah! En faite t'a raison j'ai pas de cerveau yohohohoho! Mais ca ne veux pas dire que je suis bête!

Luffy: Alors on fait comme ça: si t'a ton trésor et tes hommes tu reste, s'ils sont partis avec ton trésor, on t'emmene avec nous sur la prochaine île peuplée, d'accord?

Tous excepte Victor: Quoi?!

Victor: D'accord. Ça me donnera plus de temps pour conquerir le coeur de ma bien aimée.

Dit il en s'accrochant a la taille de Makoto. Et en se decrochant de lui elle lui repond:

Makoto: N'y pense même pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que t'es trop jeune pour moi. Si t'avais un peu près mon âge, peut être, mais c'est pas le cas alors, non!

Des que Makoto fini de prenoncer ces mots on peut aperssevoir un petit sourir de la part de Luffy, ce que Nami remarca tout de suite. Alors ils partirent vérifier si le trésor était bien en place.

Victor: Le coffre au trésor se trouve de l'autre cote de l'île.

Luffy: D'accord, dêpechons-nous!

Franky: Luffy, je retourne sur le Sunny. J'enprofite pour dire aux autres de faire le tour de l'île et pour les expliquer la situation.

Luffy: On se retrouve après.

Franky: D'accord.

Franky parti retrouve le reste de l'equipage sur le Thousand Sunny, sans oublier de s'exprimer avec un «SUPER !». Pendant se temps, Victor emmenait les autres vers la salle au trésor. Soudain il s'arrêta.

Victor: Makoto-chan, tu ne devrais pas allez chercher t'es affaires toi aussi? Dit il. A moin que tu veille porter ça tous les jours. Dit victor presque en bavant.

Et c'est la que Luffy la regarda vraiment, de haut en bas: elle portait un t-shit rouge qui s'arrêtait juste au dessous de son ventre avec une veste marron, une mini jupe noir et des boutes en coir aussi marron. Devant cette magnifique vue Luffy n'a pas put s'enpecher de rougir.

Makoto: Arrête d'avoir ces penses perverses. Dit elle en frappant sur la tete.

Luffy: Si tu veux je peut aller avec chercher tes affaires.+genée+

Lilian: J'accepte avec plaisir. :) Mais… je crois avoir oublier où était ma chambre..

Victor: Attend un peu que je te le montre.

Il sorti un bout de papier et un crayon de sa poche, et dessina le chemin vers sa chambre.

Ussop: J'y vais avec vous. J'aimerait bien avoir une meilleur idée de la taille de cet endroit.

Et ils partirent vers ça chambre que se trouvais au sous sol. Ils prirent un peu pres 20 minutes pour y arriver(en courant). En arrivant la ils furent surpris par la taille de la chambre et la belle façon dont elle était decouré. Il y avait même une fenêtre avec une vue sous-marine!

Ussop: T'était peut être une prisonniere mais tu pouvait pas te pleindre de l'endroit où ils t'on enferme.

Makoto: C'est vraie.

Ces affaires était sur le lit dans une petite valise tout prêt pour partir.

Makoto: Je ma change et on peut partir. +genée +C'est que ces vêtements ne me mette pas très allaise.

Ussop/Luffy: D'accord.

Les deux garcons n'ont même pas eu le temps de se retourner qu'elle avait déjà enlevée le top. Quand ils se sont finalment tourne ils étaient tout roux et le peut qu'ils avaient vue n'allait pas suffir car devant eux se trouvait un grand mirroir, attravers le quel on pouvait voir tout ce qui ce passait derrière.

Ussop: Waouw..

Luffy: Ne regarde pas.

Makoto: Vous avez dit quelque chose?

Tous les deux: NON!

Luffy empecha Ussop de regarder plus en couvrant ces yeux, et il ferma les siens a son tour.

Makoto: C'est bon. Vous pouvez regarder

Cette fois elle portait une chemise verte claire et un pantalon noir, toujours avec les mêmes bottes.

Makoto: Ça va les garçons? Vous êtez tout roux. Dit-elle en pousant les mais sur leur front. D'où ils avaient une vu plongeante sur son décocté voir bien sa poitrine.

Ussop: C'est rien! T'inquete! Dit-il en enlevant la main de Makoto de son front. On a dut attraper un peut de fièvre c'est rien!

Luffy: De la fièvre? Je ne suis jamais tomber malade, moi!

Ussop: Tait toi Luffy! On t'a jamais dit que tu parlait trop?!

Makoto: hihihi!

Luffy:*Elle est tellement mignionne quand elle rit comme ça... Mais a quoi je pense moi! Pense a une autre, pense a une autre chose, une autre chose... De la viande!*

Makoto: Luffy..., pourquoi tu bave comme ça?

Luffy: Ah! C'est rien, c'est rien!- dit il en s'ensuiant ave la manche de sa chemise.

Ussop: C'est pas tout mais, on ne devrait pas y aller là?

Luffy/Makoto: T'as raison, on y va!

Du côte de Nami:

Nami/Victor: NOOONNNNN! Mon trésor!

Sanji: Ne pleure pas Nami chérie, vien dans mes bras pour que je te console.

Nami: La ferme! Je suis pas d'humor a ça! He le gamin! Dit-elle en l'attrapant par la chemise. Où est mon trésor!

Victor: Il y a pas de trésor. Et je te rappelle que c'est le mien!

Luffy: Eeoooohh! Les gars, on est arriveeee!

Brook: Vous avez fait vite dit donc.

Victor: Makoto-chan! Où sont tes vêtements si mignions?! Pourquoi tu les a enleves?! Je les ai fait specialment pour toi! J'ai moi-même pris tes mesures!..+temps de reflexion+ oups...

Makoto: Mes quoi!?

Victor: Rien..

Makoto: Vas y, accouche!

Victor: Comment dire.. Quand je t'ai apportter a manger le premier jour, j'ai comme mit un peu de somnifere sur ta nourriture.

Makoto: Tu n'a pas FAIT ÇA!

Victor: Je suis désolé! Ne me deteste pas! Sil te plait! Dit-il presque en pleurant.

Makoto: Non, non ne pleure pas! C'est bon! Je suis pas fâchée!.. Je suis pas fachée.

Victor: Je le savait. Ça serait impossible que tu soit en colère contre quelqu'un de si mignion que moi!

Makoto: Je...vais...te...Tuer! Je suis gentile avec toi et c'est comme ça que tu me parle!? Dit-elle en courrant derrière lui. Elle foncait sur Victor et était prête a lui en coller une. Makoto essaya de lui donner un coup de pied, mais il esquiva et elle fini par toucher le mur. Son coup de pied était si fort qu'elle cassa le mur et de l'autre côte, se trouvait le Thousand Sunny.

Nami: Calme toi c'est rien de spécial on y va. Et regarde, tu nous a même créer une autre sortie. Dit Nami en la retenant.

Makoto reprit son sang froid et se calma.

Luffy: Maientenat que tout est en ordre on y va calmement sur la prochaine île que JE vais choisir en tant que votre capitaine.

Nami: Oui c'est ça. C'est moi qui vais choisir! J'en suis sûre que trouvera une façon de nous faire aller droit sur le danger!

Makoto: Et regardez ce qu'on a trouve sur ma chambre +en tenant un coffre+ : un coffre au trésor! Il est petit mais il doit y avoir quelque chose de valeur la dédans.

Ils ouvrirent le coffre et il y avait tout genre de bijoux en or, argent, il y avait même des perles!

Nami: Merci Makoto-chan! T'es magnifique! Je t'adore! $_$ - dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin- Tiens comme remercîment et comme cadeau de bien venue sur l'équipage tu peut prendre ce que tu veux!

Makoto: Vraiment?

Nami: Oui de toute façon c'est toi qui l'a trouve. Mais tu ne peut prendre qu'une seule chose!

Makoto: D'accord. Merci Nami.

Elle regarda bien, et regarda encore mais ne trouva rien de spécial.

Luffy: Pourquoi est que tu ne prend pas celui la. Dit Luffy en lui donnant un colier en argent avec une demi-lune sur la pointe.

Makoto: C'est magnifique! Merci capitaine. :) J'adore..

Luffy: Mais c'est rien du tout *embarrassé*

Ussop: Allez les amoureux on se dépêche!

Makoto/Luffy: D'accord (!)

Nami: En plus vous l'admettez!

Luffy: Admettre quoi?

Nami: Que vous vous aimez.

Luffy/Makoto: Ce n'est pas vraie! C'est n'importe quoi!

Victor: T'approche pas de mon amour pirate!

Nami: Oe, oe, oe, maintenant on se dêpeche. Ordonne-t-elle en attrapant Victor par sa chemise et en donnant son coffre a Sanji pour qu'il l'emmene sur le navire.

Tous la suivirent et sauterent sur le Sunny pour partirent pour l'aventure sur une autre île du Nouveau Monde.


End file.
